Various studies in infant care suggest the importance and significance of a physical touch from a parent or caregiver. Such a physical touching sensation is perceived by an infant as a comforting and reassuring indication, and results in quantifiable physiologic changes exhibited by the infant, as further attested in these studies.
Typically, the touching sensation emanates from the arm and/or hand of the caregiver, and often stems from the natural position of the infant as it is held or cradled by the caregiver. Quite frequently, an uninterrupted touching sensations as that resulting from cradling will facilitate the onset of sleep, stemming from the relaxation and security resulting from the touch sensation.